logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Theme/Short-lived logos
Note: For a logo to be considered short-lived it must have a lifespan of less than one year. One month ORT1 Logo (13).png|ORT (April 1995) ОРТ (сентябрь 2001).png|Channel One Russia (Used on the air in short time) (September 2001) Gap logo in October 2010.svg|Gap (October 2010) Sky3_logo_2011.svg|Sky 3 (February 2011) WIN Gold.png|Gold (May 2012) Vlcsnap-2014-11-22-23h22m21s92.png|Cartoon Network Fresh New Thursday (June 2014) All New Thursdays 2014 logo.png|All New Thursdays (June 2014) My_Little_Pony=_Maga_Mare-A-Thon.JPG|My Little Pony: Mega Mare-A-Thon (October 2014) MNCAutoGadget.png|MNC Auto & Gadget (June 2015) Trump_Pence_(short_lived).jpg|Trump-Pence 2016 (July 2016) Adult Swim Intruder III logo.png|Adult Swim (Toonami version) (Intruder II T.I.E.) (November 2016) Toonami Countdown logo.png|Toonami (Countdown T.I.E.) (November 2017) DisneyXD 15.svg|Disney XD (January 2018) only Toonami_(トウナミ)_2018_April_Fools_logo.png|Toonami (April 2018) Two months Ten 1983-88.svg|Ten Adelaide (December 1987-January 1988) Google logo Sept-Oct 1998.png|Google (July-August 1998) Universal TV HD 1.png|Universal Television (September-October 2011) MNCKids tegak.png|MNC Kids (May-June 2015) New_At_6_2015_logo.png|Cartoon Network's New at 6 (June-July 2015) GW383H215.jpg|Blinding Edge Pictures (June-July 2015) Toonami_logo_-_2013.png|Toonami (Intruder II T.I.E.) (November-December 2015) New thursday.png|New Thursday (January–February 2016) Toonami 2000-2003, 2017 logo.png|Toonami (Toonami 20 Year Anniversary) (March-April 2017) 10 Boss 2018 (stacked).svg|10 Boss (November-December 2018) Toonami 2019 The Forge logo.png|Toonami (The Forge T.I.E.) (November-December 2019) Three months Skychannel ident2 1989a-01.jpg|Sky Channel (May-July 1989) Trump Steaks.png|Trump Steaks (May-July 2007) WPIX 2008.png|WPIX (October-December 2008) New thursday.png|New Thursday (August–October 2015) New Titans Thuesday.png|New Thursday#New Titans Thursday (October–December 2015) Матч! Боец (1).png|MATCH! Boets (January-March 2016) Ojeda_2020_Logo.png|Ojeda for President (November 2017-January 2018) 10 Boss 2018.svg|10 Boss (October-December 2018, followed by the stacked variant) Four months Special Broadcasting Service Testing Television logo 1979.svg|Special Broadcasting Service Ethnic Television (April-July 1979) MTV2.png|Experimental Multicultural Television - MTV2 (February-May 1980) Skychannel ident1989a-01.jpg|Sky Channel (February-May 1989) Nicktoons 1991.png|Nicktoons (August-November 1991) CTC.png|STS (September-December 2012) RebelTaxi_2013.JPG|RebelTaxi (June-September 2013) WIN HD logo2016.png|WIN HD (March-June 2016) Screen Shot 2016-03-01 at 11.29.23 PM copy.png|9NBN (March-June 2016) NBN HD (2016).png|Nine HD (NBN) (March-June 2016) Vancouver BC fail.svg|City of Vancouver (February-May 2017) ABCGrandstand 2018.svg|ABC Grandstand (December 2018-March 2019) ABCGrandstandExtra_2018.svg|ABC Grandstand Extra (December 2018-March 2019) KVBH.jpg|KVBH (April-July 2019) Five months Coca Cola Telecommunications logo 1987 print.png|Coca-Cola Telecommunications (September 1987-January 1988) CTC-7 (1989).png|Capital Television (March-July 1989) KXAS NBC 5 1997-1998.svg|KXAS-TV (May-September 1998) McDonald's 2003.svg|McDonald's (May-September 2003) Club Penguin logo 2007-2008.png|Club Penguin (December 2007-April 2008) United Airlines 2010.svg|United Airlines (April-August 2010) Seven 2.svg|Semiorka (August-December 2011) Jcpimage.jpg|JCPenney (May-September 2013) D720eeeb1af9269736bd9370459d98d6-640x360.jpg|Dig Music (October 2013-April 2014) Ne1 2019 logo black.png|Nova Radio North East (February-June 2019) Six months Central TV 1 USSR 1991.svg|Pervaya Programma CT (June-December 1991) Experimental Penguins.png|Experimental Penguins (July-December 2000) Adult Swim 2001.svg|Adult Swim (September 2001-February 2002) Channel One UK.png|Channel One (September 2010-February 2011) Seven.png|Semiorka (March-August 2011) Fox_History_&_Traveller.png|Fox History & Traveller (May-October 2011) 9Finance.svg|9Finance (June-November 2016) 9Honey.svg|9Honey (June-November 2016) 9lifestyle.svg|9Lifestyle (June-November 2016) YouTube TV.svg|YouTube TV (March-August 2017) BBC Two Scotland unboxing.svg|BBC Two Scotland (September 2018-February 2019) Seven months Seven Colour logo 1975.png|Seven Color Television (March-September 1975) ORT1 Logo (12).png|ORT (April-September 1995) Sky one 1997.jpg|Sky One (November 1997-May 1998) Toonami logo 1999 - 1.svg|Toonami (January-July 1999) Mbcsport2001.png|MBC Sports Channel (April-October 2001) D720eeeb1af9269736bd9370459d98d6-640x360.jpg|Dig Music (October 2013-April 2014) SBS OD VR logo2016.png|SBS On Demand VR (April-October 2016) Eight months NRN-10 (1965).png|NRN-10 Coffs Harbour (January-August 1965) Toonami logo 1999 - 2.svg|Toonami (July 1999-February 2000) Penguin Chat 3 logo.gif|Penguin Chat (March-October 2005) Halfhournewshour01a.jpg|The ½ Hour News Hour (February-September 2007) Subway 2015.svg|Subway (December 2015-August 2016) Logo-seven-mate-hd.png|7mate HD (May-December 2016) YourMoney 2018.svg|Your Money (October 2018-May 2019) Nine months 88e1288739d6923720d6290ef69edc21.png|Paramount Television (January-September 1968) FoxCircleProductinos1994.jpg|Fox Circle Productions (June 1994-February 1995) KHNL Hawaii (1995).jpg|KHNL (April-December 1995) Disney Channel logo 1987.svg|Disney Channel (June 1996-March 1997) only Bravo logo 2010.png|Bravo (UK) (May 2010-January 2011) Hub Network logo.svg|Hub Network (May 2013-January 2014) D17 LOGO BLEU PRINT.png|D17 (January-September 2016) Cinecanal 2016.svg|Cinecanal (January-September 2016) СТС Love (14.02.2016-н.в.) (используется во время заставки рекламы).png|STS Love (February-October 2016) InfoRCNLogo2019.png|RCN Televisión (January-September 2019) Ten months STS 1.svg|STS (December 1996-September 1997) ITV Day.png|ITV Day (April 2005-January 2006) Citymundo.svg|Citymundo (April 2011-February 2012) Logo_fox_sports.png|Fox Sports (February-November 2012) America only Hub Network 1.svg|Hub Network (January-October 2014) Pizzahut.jpg|Pizza Hut (February-November 2014) Eleven months Ten 1988-89.svg|Brisbane TEN (September 1988-July 1989) Google1998.png|Google (August 1998-May 1999) Seven Central 1999.png|Seven Central (February-December 1999) FB409633-CD71-4751-A9BA-C61E4D056365.png|Southern Star Endemol (April 2003-February 2004) ITV1 logo.svg|ITV1 (January-November 2006) New Thursdays 2014 logo.png|All New Thursdays (July 2014-May 2015) STS LOGO 2017.png|STS (December 2016-October 2017) YouTube Red Logo.svg|YouTube Red (August 2017-June 2018) Sky_Living_2017.svg|Sky Living (October 2017-August 2018) Sky News WIN.svg|Sky News on WIN (September 2018-July 2019) Unknown amount of months Coca Cola 1890-1891.PNG|Coca-Cola (Unknown 1890-Unknown 1891) 98px-WRWBTV16.png|"WRWB" (Unknown-Unknown 2006)